Rockin with Buttowski
by Chris Nest
Summary: Grojband goes to Mellowbrook for a vacation and Kick needs a band for the Mellowbrook Talent Show. Can Kick and Corey win first prIze or will their only chance at fame be ruined? (First Kick and Grojband crossover on Fanfiction)
1. Prologue

I can't believe nobody thought of this! Kick Buttowski the most extreme cartoon known to man! Corey Riffin the king of rock and roll! Coming together in the most awesome, rockin, and action packed story ever! And a little romance and passion for the ladies. I think I've kept you waitin long enough so without further ado I gladly present...Rockin with Buttowski!

()()()()()()()()

Peaceville

In the garage Laney, Kin, and Kon were awaiting the arrival the of their band leader Corey Riffin. Laney however was growing impatient by the second. It'd been to long and her anger and worry were boiling over. Then finally... she snapped.

"Where's Corey?" Laney asked frustrated by her life long crushes lateness. Kin and Kon were playing a video game ignoring her. Laney sighed marched over there and unplugged the game.

"Hey I almost beat my high score!" Kin said obviously angered. "Why did you do that!?" Kon added angered as well. Laney rolled her eyes, these two knew every way to get on her nerves.

"Guys Corey is over an hour late, where is he!?" Like on cue the garage door opened up revealing Corey in the flesh with a huge smile. Corey still smiling shut the door then they noticed the bags and suitcases in his hands. Laney felt her heart shatter, this could only mean one thing.

"You, your moving?" Laney barely said trying to fight back the tears. Kin and Kon gasped at the suddenly realization. Kon bursts into tears while Kin fell to his knees and screamed 'no' at the top of his lungs. Everyone went silent however when Corey started laughing, Laney thought he was making fun of her and the twins which broke her heart further.

"Dudes I'm not moving." Corey cleared that up causing Kin and Kon to cease their water works and Laney's heart to stitch itself back together. But wait if he wasn't moving what are the bags for? Corey ran onto his stage and grabbed his guita and guitar case.

"My families going on vacation, and you guys are coming with. It'll be like a world tour!" Corey explained, Kin and Kon's eyes sparkled with imagination while Laney thought this was her chance to change things between her and Corey. Corey had just stuffed his guitar into it's case when his pure evil sister Trina kicked the door upstairs open.

"Listen up losers Nick Mallory is coming on vacation with us." Trina announced as she walked down the stairs with her lackey Mina. Corey shrugged before answering. "So?"

Trina grabbed her brothers front collar and began to explain her plan which in my opinion is guaranteed to fail. "So I'm going to win his heart and if you or any or your loser friends try to ruin it I will personally tear you apart! Got it!?" She screamed the words so loud that Corey's ears were ringing.

"Sure thing Trina." Corey muttered, Trina smiled deviously before running back upstairs to pack. Mina watched as Trina slammed the door shut. Corey always had felt sorry for Mina, taking orders from Trina all the time like some slave had to be hard. He couldn't imagine how she dealt with it all.

"Mina you can come to... you know, if you want." Corey offered, Mina suddenly wrapped Corey in a bear hug and jumped up and down repeatedly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you soooo much Corey! I'll go pack!"

Corey was released by Mina's hug as she ran out of the garage to pack her things. Corey was getting dizzy from all this drama, but hey he's going to be a rockstar. Gotta learn sooner or later, right? Laney was grinding her teeth but calmed down when Mina left, when did Mina ever act that kind towards Corey? With a huge smile Corey turned back toward his friends.

"Okay guys pack up, Grojband is going to Mellowbrook!"

()()()()()()()()

Mellowbrook

Kick at the moment was riding through town on Ol' Blue with his best friend Gunther close behind. Gunther was oddly enough riding a red wagon, oh and their both riding downhill. Kick and Gunther both turned a tight corner and well...crashed face first into a huge sign. Ol' Blue fell to the ground first, then Gunther and lastly Kick.

"You okay Kick?" Gunther asked concerned for his adrenaline addicted friend. Kick sat up and grabbed Ol' Blue. "I'm okay Gunther."

Kick stood up at looked at the sign, he'd never seen it before. Gunther didn't remember it either, this wall ruined Kick's speed run through town. Gunther got back to his feet and finally noticed the look of pure excitement on Kick's face. The sign read 'Coming Soon Mellwbrook Talent Show'. Kick already knew for a fact he was going to enter the talent show and win first prize.

"Umm Kick?" Gunther grabbed Kick's head and showed him the fine print under the main line. 'Music must be included'. Kick's heart fell seeing the line, he couldn't play any instruments except that stupid piano. Kick needed a band and he knew it.

"Gunther we're going to need the most awesome band in the world!" Gunther thought and knocked on his noggin like it was going to help.

"But how are we going to find a band, the talent shows in a week?" Gunther pointed out, Kick decided he would think about details later. He was going to get in that talent show, and no one was going to stop him. He looked back at Gunther with a determined expression.

"Gunther, we're going to need a audition."

Gunther smiled and nodded as he took off toward home to get to work. Kick hopped on Ol' Blue to return to his own home, he needed to find the best band in the entire world. But could that band possibly be in Mellowbrook? Kick would just have to hope.

()()()()()()()()

Hope you all love this because I've been planning this ever since Grojband aired. Plus with Grojband comes music, so expect a few songs in the story. And a contest, if you love to draw then you'll love hearing this. Send me the link to your drawing and it might end up being the cover for this story, of course you'll get full credit. Well see ya all later, good luck, and stay awesome!


	2. Cue Grojband

"Ticket please?" The attendant asked as Corey stepped up, it was already time for their flight and Corey was beyond excited. Laney, Kin, and Kon right behind him. His family was already boarding the plane hoping to quickly get to Mellowbrook. Corey reached into his pocket and pulled out his ticket, handing it to the attendant he walked in hoping he got a window seat.

Corey didn't get the seat he wanted but instead got a seat next to his sister. She didn't like it one bit either, so for once they agreed on something. As Laney walked in she was disappointed that Corey wouldn't be sitting with her. But instead she got a seat next to Mina.

"Hi, I don't think we've been properly introduced." Mina said as Laney sat down next to her bored as ever. She didn't dislike Mina she just didn't like it when Corey was nice to her. How she craved his attention, even just a little would make her happy. "My names Mina."

Laney looked over at Mina who was smiling, Laney thought about Mina for a minute and realized her life was kinda hard. Taking orders from Trina whose supposed to be her friend...her only friend. Wow her life must be a nightmare, Laney felt guilty about disliking someone being nice to her. She just wanted a friend.

"You could use a friend that's a girl you know?" Laney's heart pointed out. She sighed and shook Mina's hand. "Laney."

Mina's eyes widened like something terrible happened. Laney followed her eyesight to see Trina glaring at her with hatred. Trina was always rude to others but her crush Nick Mallory ended up in first class, away from her. Laney watched Mina cower back into her seat obviously terrified of Trina. Not many people knew this but Laney couldn't stand a bully.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Laney called gaining Trina's attention in a negative way. Trina looked at Laney and laughed. Now Laney was furious, she was going to defend Mina because by the looks of things Trina controlled her in every way.

"Laugh one more time and see what happens...I dare you." Laney dared, Trina stopped her laughing and glared at Laney now. Both of them having a little stare down to see who was better. Trina suddenly backed down after seeing flames appear in Laney's eyes from anger. Corey laughed and gave Laney a thumbs up which made her heart flutter.

"Tha, thanks for the help Laney." Mina muttered. Laney turned back to Mina with her usual small smile. "No problem Mina, what are friends for?"

Mina gasped in shock never being called that, even from Trina. "We're friends?" Laney shrugged and leaned back getting relaxed for the trip. "Of course."

With that said Mina and Laney started to talk, and I mean one of those gossip sessions. And this session would last the entire flight.

()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile in Kick's garage he had his head down on the table in disappointment. Gunther patted him on the back reassuring him. They had just went through twenty different bands and none of them were good enough to play for him at the talent show. Kick thought that things couldn't get worse but man was he wrong there.

"Can't say I'm surprised Clarence." Kick looked up to see his life long rival Kendall Perkins with her hands on her hips and a victorious smirk on her face. Oh how he hated her arrogance.

"Not in the mood Kendall." Kick said hoping she'd leave. Kendall chuckled and said the most shocking thing ever to him. "Well I thought you like to know that I entered the talent show and I'm ready to mop the floor with you!"

Kick's eyes shot wide open in rage and shock. He jumped up onto the table locking eyes with her, both glaring daggers at the other. "You will never beat me."

Kendall smiled. "I don't see a band." Kick felt his anger boiling over, she knew every button possible to push to make him angry. He sighed and sat back down in his chair, with a victorious smirk Kendall left the garage leaving Kick to his thoughts. Without a band he wasn't just going to lose the talent show, he was going to lose to Kendall. He never lost to Kendall. He couldn't believe she was actually going to manage to beat him.

"Kick look!" Gunther called out from behind. Kick turned around to see Gunther on his computer watching some kind of band. Curious and hopeful Kick ran over to the screen and pushed Gunther out of the way as Grojband played the "Cherry" song. Kick's eyes widened and his smile grew enormous.

"Gunther we found our band." Kick said still entranced by the Grojband. "But Kick their in another town." Kick grabbed Gunther with a wild look in his eyes.

"Gunther those guys are perfect, I can't win without that band!" Kick proclaimed, Gunther just sighed and knew Kick wanted Grojband. But how in the name of awesome could he possibly contact them. Kick ran inside to pack for a quick trip to Peaceville when on the way he noticed a familiar blue haired boy on television. Kick was in front of the television in a flash watching the airport commercial.

"Gunther hurry up look!" Guther walked inside and looked at the television as well. It was some ad about Mellowbrook's new airport to increase the amount of tourists. But what caught their eyes were Corey walking off the plane guitar in hand. Kick knew where he was going now, maybe he could catch him before he left. Quickly grabbing Ol' Blue from his room Kick took off out the front door hoping he wasn't to late.

()()()()()()()()

The plane finally landed and Mina was having a friendly conversation with Laney. Behind them Trina was absolutely livid by Mina's actions, because of Laney Mina didn't fallow one order on the plane. The twins came out next with their hand held games and dragging their bags behind them. Corey came out last his guitar case on his back and suitcase in hand. Taking a quick look around he felt right at home.

"We're finally here!" Corey proclaimed as he ran over to Kin and Kon wrapping a arm over each of their shoulders. "This is our big chance!"

"We know Core. That's kinda why we came." Laney said noticing Corey's excitement. Mina looked over at Trina who was shaking her head 'no'. Mina turned away and ignored her so called friend. Corey ran over to Laney and wrapped her in a hug, spinning with her in his arms. Laney felt like she was in a dream...that sadly ended because of Corey's phone ringing. Corey dropped Laney and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey guys Mellowbrook is having a talent show!" Corey announced with glee. Kin and Kon gasped in surprise and put their games away.

"We are so going to rock that show." Kon finished Kin's sentence. " And win first prize!" Corey gave the twins a thumbs up when Laney said 'ahem'. Corey finally saw her extended hand and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Lanes." He said as he helped her back to her feet, Mina thought the little actions were cute. She couldn't help but wonder if this was how real friends acted around each other. She hoped things stayed this way, she always liked Corey's band but she would never admit it to Trina.

Corey pulled every member of the band together into a circle to explain what the band was going to do. "We've got to win that talent show! That's our big break, that's where we'll be discovered."

Mina was suddenly pulled away from the group by Trina who was livid. Mina knew she was in trouble now. "How dare you talk to those losers!?"

Mina couldn't answer but didn't get a chance as Trina continued. "No matter, because your going to help me ruin them at the talent show, got it!?" Trina growled, Mina nodded in fear but she didn't want to ruin Grojband. But at the moment it didn't look like she had much of a choice.

()()()()()()()()

Troubles brewing and Grojband has arrived in Mellowbrook. But can Kick find them in time or will he face defeat? And will Trina be able to ruin Grojband's one chance to be discovered? Never know, please review and stay awesome.


	3. Grojband Meets Awesome

Kick had just rolled into the airport and hopped off his board just as Grojband left in a taxi. Kick face palmed and sighed, so close yet so far. Gunther finally caught up and collapsed face first from exhaustion. Kick looked around and noticed a fishing pole, and a strong one. Gunther got to his feet just as Kick had an idea only a daredevil could have.

"We missed them." Gunther said between breathes. Kick grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the fishing pole. "Not yet." Kick grabbed the pole and hopped up on Ol' Blue, taking aim he cast out the line hooking the back of the bus. Kick was pulled away by the taxi as it picked up speed through Mellowbrook.

Kick leaned forward hoping to catch up with the taxi, but just as the taxi turned a tight corner Kick rebounded off the wall to follow. He needed this band and he wasn't going to give it up easily, Kick continued to weave and turn through the streets of Mellowbrook keeping sight of the taxi. He was so close that he could see the back of Corey's head in the back window. Kick began to wave hoping to get his attention.

In the bus however Mina did see Kick and she was confused as to what he was doing. Laney noticed Mina's expression and asked what was wrong. Mina pointed out the back window and Laney was shocked as well. "Um Core." Laney pointed at the window and Corey looked out the window to see Kick barely avoid an oncoming car.

"That's awesome!" Corey proclaimed as he watched Kick roll under cars, bounce off hoods, and perform tricks only he could perform. Kin and Kon noticed as well and began cheering him on, Kick then realized he got their attention. He decided to jump for the window so he began to count down from three in his head.

'Three...two...one.' Just before Kick jumped the taxi came to a screeching halt sending Kick over the vehicle and into the brick wall of a hotel. Kick struggled to free himself but sighed and let himself go limp. "Aw biscuits." He muttered.

Corey, Kin, Kon, Mina, Trina, and Laney exited the taxi, Trina laughed at Kick as she entered. Mina was just worried for his health and Laney was wondering the same thing. As Corey walked in he commented on Kick's pursuit. "You rock little dude!" Kick heard Corey just as the hotel doors closed. Kick struggled once more and finally popped out of the wall, he landed face first on the sidewalk below.

"Aw double biscuits." He muttered as he got back to his feet, he found Ol' Blue nearby and picked it up. Kick with confidence attempted to stroll into the hotel but was stopped by the bellhop in the front of the entrance.

"Do you have a reservation?" He asked, Kick shook his head no but wouldn't back down. "I need to talk to Grojband!" Kick ran for the door but was grabbed by the bellhop, Kick was thrown to the curb like garbage. He glared at the bellhop who was smiling at his expense.

"No reservation, no entry. Now away with you." The bellhop waved his hand like Kick was some dog. Now he was beyond determined to get into that hotel, which made him look at the name of the hotel. 'Mellow Dreams', this was more of a nightmare for Kick. He had to find out which room they were in, and he was going to find that room.

Meanwhile in the room on the fourth floor of the Mellow Dreams hotel, Corey and the rest of the band entered their room. Four beds, mini fridge, television, and chandelier. Mina attempted to walk in but was grabbed by her back collar by Trina. "Your coming with me."

Laney noticed this and pulled Mina away from Trina and suddenly the two were face to face. Trina glared at Laney and then at Mina. Trina looked like she was about to have one of her freakouts just as Nick Mallory walked by catching her attention. She looked at Nick and then at them. "I'll deal with you later traitor, oh Nick."

Laney slammed the door and dusted her hands off pleased with herself. Mina had never been protected and she liked it, she was cared for, and had friends watching her back. A lot better then taking orders from Trina and being her personal servant.

"The talent show is is in two days so you know what that means!?" Corey proclaimed as he pulled out his guitar and jumped onto the bed. Kin and Kon pulled out their keyboard and drums ready to practice. Mina turned to leave but Laney shook her head no and smiled as she pulled out her own guitar.

"You sure, I don't want to interrupt?" Mina asked nervously. "I'm cool with it, how bout you Core?" Laney asked. "Of course, take a seat and get ready to be rocked!"

Mina smiled and ran over to the other bed and took a seat to watch the band practice. Laney grabbed her own guitar and joined the band. Corey looked at each member, Kin was ready, Kon was ready, and lastly Laney was ready. Corey tuned his guitar put the strap on and.

"One, two, three, four!"

Kick outside the hotel suddenly heard the blast of music from Grojband and they sounded even better in person. But he did notice there were no lyrics, he saw the notes flying out the window and smiled. He knew where they were now, now all that remained was how to get up there. There was nothing around he could use to climb that high, he thought about all kinda of creative way to reach that window but none would work.

"Oh if it isn't losetowski!" Kick knew that voice all to well, he turned to see his most arrogant rival Gordon Gibbles. Kick groaned not wanting to deal with Gordon at the moment or at all for a matter of fact.

"Beat it Gibbles!" Kick ordered but Gordon just laughed. "No can do, you see I own this joint." Kick watched as a picture of Gordon was put on top of the building. Showing him flipping his hair as he always does. Kick's jaw dropped, then an idea popped into his head. But it involved asking Gordon for help, this day couldn't possibly get worse.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Gordon I need your help." Kick barely got the words out but Gordon heard them loud and clear. A smile formed on his face as he laughed in Kick's face.

"Awe losetowski wants my help, your such a loser!" Kick knew this wasn't going well but then he remembered that Gordon was single. The pink haired girl just might get his attention and then he could get inside. It was worth a shot.

"What if I can get you a date?" Gordon stopped his laughing and got serious all of sudden. "Go on." He said. Kick knew he had him now.

"There's a girl in there and she wants to meet me. But I'm not allowed inside." Gordon nodded showing he understood so Kick continued. "If you let me in I'll put in a good word for you, deal?" Kick extended his hand for Gordon to shake. Gordon looked back at the hotel and thought about it. With a smirk Gordon shook Kick's hand.

"Better not double cross me Buttowski." Gordon warned. Kick shrugged and smiled. Gordon walked toward the building and the bellhop quickly moved aside. As Kick neared the door the bellhop reached for him, suddenly Gordon looked at the bellhop with arrogance.

"Touch him and your fired, got it?" The bellhop nodded nervously and let Kick walk in. Kick fist pumped and looked around until he found the reception desk. He ran for the desk with Gordon close behind. Kick jumped onto the desk catching the employee's attention.

"Where's Grojband?" Kick asked quickly, Gordon sighed and pushed Kick off the table. "The Riffins please?" Gordon asked, the employee typed into her computer and found the room with ease.

"Room four zero seven, fourth floor." With a nod from Gordon he and Kick walked over to the elevator. This was going perfectly according to plan, that is until Gordon decided to ask questions.

"So where's this girl?" Gordon waited for an answer and Kick didn't know how to answer. Kick was about to tell the truth when the elevator opened up and there stood Trina. Kick made eye contact with her and she chuckled seeing the small daredevil, she was the one that laughed at him when he crashed. Kick smirked before running out and in a flash pushed Trina into Gordon's arms causing them both to fall.

"There she is, see ya Gibbles!" Kick ran for when just as the elevator door closed shut. Trina pushed herself to her feet and man was she furious. Gordon was just as angry as she was, he'd been tricked by his rival and he fell for it. Both of them suddenly turned toward the other and their eyes locked. Trina's angered faded and she felt that same feeling that she got whenever she was around Nick. She was lovestruck and in dreamworld.

"Uhh hi." She stuttered. Gordon was feeling the same exact thing and just smiled. "Hey." Gordon and Trina continued to stare at each other until Gordon snapped out of it long enough to introduce himself.

"My names Gordon." Gordon stuttered. Trina suddenly became sweet and began to twirl her pink hair around her finger. "I'm Trina." Gordon hated to admit it but he owed Kick big time. 'Thank, you, Buttowski' Gordon thought as the elevator doors opened and he escorted Trina out.

()()()()()()()()

Kick finally found the room and he knew for a fact, that his victory waited right behind this door. So at last Kick knocked on the door. When the door opened Kick was nearly blasted into the wall as music spilled from the room. Surprisingly Mina answered the door, she didn't notice him until she looked down. "Can I help?" She asked.

"Is Grojband here?" Kick asked crossing his fingers in hope he had finally found them. Mina thought Kick was one of Grojband's few fans so she let him in. Kick ran inside, his eyes widened as he watched Grojband play. Corey noticed Kick and stopped playing, the rest of Grojband noticed and stopped playing as well.

"Little dude?" "Grojband." Kick and Corey said in unison.

()()()()()()()()

Kick finally found Grojband but will they play for him at the talent show? And I hope you all like the crossover couple, Gordon X Trina. Well let's hope that doesn't mean anymore trouble for Grojband and Kick. Oh and the next chapter will have a song. That's all for tonight folks! Please review and stay awesome!


	4. First Mellow Gig

"Nice to meet you little dude." Corey said as he shook Kick's hand, Kick smiled and decided to introduce himself. He didn't like being called 'little dude' much.

"Kick Buttowski suburban daredevil." Kick said and on response Laney's eyes widen as her memory was jogged. She had watched Kick's number video a few days ago, he was surfing on cats. How could she forget? "I know you, you were surfing on cats. Man your awesome!"

Kick rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he usually didn't get positive attention for his stunts. He really didn't know how to react to odd comment. So he said the only thing that came to mind. "Thanks."

Suddenly the entire band rushed over to Kick now remembering the video they had watched as well. Mina had watched to so she was there to asking all kinds of questions. Laney noticed Corey hadn't moved but instead had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "What's wrong Core?"

The rest of the band and Kick caught this and looked over at Corey who said his catchphrase whenever he was thinking of something clever. "Lemme solo here a sec."

Kick shrugged not really knowing what that meant, but the rest of Grojband did know all to well what that meant. Time for another of Corey's crazy plans. Without warning his idea was complete and he fist pumped with a resounding 'yes'.

"What better way to make our mark then by playing for a celebrity!?" Corey announced and Kick thought it was pretty odd. Now he didn't even have to convince them, Corey decided to do it anyway. But Kick wouldn't call himself a celebrity. Before Corey was going to ask Kick to play for him he interrupted.

"That's exactly what I wanted to see you for." Kick said. Corey didn't quite catch Kick's meaning so he explained. After a little bit Corey understood along with the rest of Grojband. So with that settled Grojband, Mina, and Kick decided to go to the stadium to get their entry forms. Corey didn't quite understand paperwork and neither did Kick, but luckily Mina knew paperwork like the back of her hand.

It didn't take them long to get to the stadium where the attendant waited inside a little dome like in the old school movie theaters. Mina walked up first to get the work. "I'm here to enter Grojband in the talent show."

The man sighed and got out a sheet of paper. He handed the sheet to Mina and just before she turned back toward Grojband the man said something that surprised all of them. "You'll also need a entry pass."

Mina froze in her tracks. "How much are they?" Mina asked. The man pointed toward the bottom of the paper that showed that they needed fifty dollars. Kick noticed first and freaked out completely. "Fifty dollars, where are we going to get fifty dollars!?" The man shrugged.

Corey ran over to the case and dropped to his knees. "We have to play in this talent show, please!?" The man facepalmed and sighed again. He didn't want to deal with these kids. "Pick yourself up kid, show some dignity."

"Listen you seem pretty desperate so I'll make you all a deal." Now everyone was listening and hoping, begging for a chance to get into this show. Kick was crossing his fingers and Mina prayed it wasn't to hard. "If you kids can get positive reviews from three other places, I'll give you passes. But you have to bring back a souvenir to prove you went there."

Corey shook his hand before anyone could protest. "Deal!" Corey turned back toward the others with a huge smile. They couldn't believe what he had just agreed to, three other gigs in two days. How could they possibly pull that one off? Laney was the most shocked because they didn't know Mellowbrook well enough to know where they could play.

"Core where are we supposed to play? We don't know where anything is?" Corey suddenly draped an arm around her shoulder silencing her. "No prob Lanes, Kick can help with that."

"Yeah he's right." Kin said. "If anyone knows Mellowbrook, it's Kick." Kon added to his brothers statement. "Guess your right." Was all Laney could really say to that.

"Can you help us out Kick?" Corey asked. Kick smirked and pulled out his phone. With speed dial he waited for his best friend to pick up the phone.

"Kick where are you!? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Gunther said on the line loud enough for everyone else to hear. Kick quickly explained the situation to Gunther and that he had found Grojband. Kick finally finished and waited for Gunther's response.

"Uhh Gunther, you there?" Kick waited a bit when suddenly Gunther spoke up. "There's a restaurant nearby that might let you play for them, it's call Blue Moon."

()()()()()()()()

At Blue Moon however Trina was with Gordon getting something to eat. Obviously a date, a first for both of them. Trina hadn't even thought about Nick since she was pushed into Gordon's arms. Gordon pulled her seat out for her trying to be polite as ever.

Now the Blue Moon had a DJ and was a place for teens to hang out. Music blasted through the building, lights blared and shined, neon signs, and complete with a seven minutes in heaven closet. As the name suggests the main color style is yellow, blue, and gray. Lastly the tables were designed to look like moons.

"Such a gentlemen." Trina said trying her chance at flirting. Gordon took his own seat just as their menu's were placed on the table. Trina picked up her menu but before she could order Gordon did it for her. "Large chocolate milkshake, make it quick."

The waitress took up the menu's and walked off quite upset with Gordon's attitude. Trina however found it attractive because it reminded her of herself, she was always the one in control. Gordon was the same way. Trina couldn't believe she was admitting this but Gordon was a bigger hunk then Nick. She finally snapped out of her thoughts and tried to start a conversation.

"I love chocolate, how'd you know?" Trina asked batting her eyelashes trying her best to look cute for him. Okay not the best way to start a conversation but hey it works. He smirked and propped himself up on his elbows. "What pretty girl doesn't?"

Trina felt her cheeks heat up at the comment, she had never been called pretty. She propped herself on her elbows as well and locking eyes with him. Both getting lost in each others eyes but of course, we all know that won't last long because Corey and Kick had just walked in. Trina noticed her younger brother, her eyes widening in shock and rage. "Excuse me for just a minute?"

Corey looked around taking in the scene. "Cool." Corey proceeded through the restaurant but in a flash Trina was in front of him, her eyes ablaze with rage. Corey chuckled nervously knowing how scary his sister could be. That is until she recognized Kick, and oddly enough she became sweet again.

"Oh thank you soooo much!" She said as she grabbed Kick into a suffocating bear hug. Kick struggled to be freed but didn't have to as Trina dropped him to the ground.

"Because of you I'm on a date with a total hunk." Trina turned toward her brother and his band angry once more. "And if you do anything to ruin I'll personally tear your heads off!"

Kick was beyond confused as Trina turned away to return to Gordon. Kick was obviously shocked he was her date. Guess he did help him, he'll have to make up for that later. "Okay dudes let's talk to the manager and get rocking." Corey suggested.

"Core we don't have lyrics, remember?" Laney pointed out, Corey looked over at his sister just as she took her seat. Then he looked over at the seven minutes in heaven closet, and bang he had an idea that was crazy enough to work. Grojband knew that look all to well, time for another scheme for Trina's diary.

"What's going on?" Kick asked not really understanding what they were talking about. Mina decided to clear it up. "Trina has these...freak outs where she accidentally writes lyrics in her diary." Kick suddenly imagined Kendall having one of those freak outs and he felt his entire spine shiver.

"Okay if we get Trina in that closet with what's his name, she'll go crazy with excitement." Corey explained but one little problem still remained and Mina was glad to point it out.

"How do we get her in there?" Mina asked, when Kick gladly stepped up with a devious smirk. "Leave that to me." Kick announced, Corey called everyone to huddle up to discuss the plan. He just hoped this worked. Corey and the rest of Grojband ran over to the manager who happened to be the DJ.

He was wearing a red vest, black t-shirt underneath, black sunglasses, red cap on backwards, gray shorts, and black combat boots. He lowered his glasses to take a quick look at Grojband. "Can I help you kids?"

"Yes, we would like to play for the Blue Moon?" Corey asked bringing out his puppy dog face for dramatic effect. The DJ looked over the entire band and shrugged. "Sure, I respect your style little man. Your on in five."

Corey high fived the rest of Grojband victorious in getting their gig, now they had to wait for Kick to get the lyrics. Speaking of Kick he was under Trina and Gordon's table waiting for his moment. He saw Corey give him the thumbs up so he began his own crazy plan. Quickly Kick snuck out from under the table and stood up next to the table. He had to remember to make her mad and luckily Laney whispered to him that Trina had never been kissed. Just the fuel he needed to spark her temper.

"Huh Buttowski!?" Gordon cried in shock but just before he started firing off insults he saw Trina being nice to him. "Oh hey again, do you need something?"

Kick knew how to spar her temper now, if there was one thing he was good at it was making people furious. "Nope, I just wanted to help. See that closet?" Kick turned her head toward the closet and her eyes widened in surprise and shock. She chuckled nervously trying her best to stay calm.

"Why don't you two go enjoy yourselves?" Kick raised a eyebrow trying to be sarcastic. "You have kissed someone before right?" Kick asked Trina was beginning to get worried and her anger began to boil. She was being embarrassed on her very first real date, not one of her many fantasies.

"Of course...I have. Hehe." Trina was beginning to lose her temper, just what Kick wanted to do. Now to finish the job. "No way you haven't! Wow that is so embarrassing, I almost feel sorry for you! Hahahaha!"

The entire building began to laugh along as word spread like wildfire. Trina looked around telling everyone to stop as her anger continued to boil. Corey noticed and called for Kick to take cover, Kick ducked just as Trina shot into the air finally hitting her breaking point. Kick watched in amazement as molten lava erupted from the ground, glasses and windows shattered, and the ground shook violently. Suddenly Trina's diary and pen came to her from the hotel and she began to write out her rage. In seconds the flame from her pen died down and so did her temper, she fell on the table right in front of Gordon confused of what just happened. Corey caught the diary and took a quick look before throwing it over to the DJ. He smiled before playing the song. Grojband quickly got into position and began playing along.

Link to Song - watch?v=saYdjbrMAZM

DJ: "Yeah! In the place to be! Grojband on the M I C! Witch Doctor! Everybody can they do it?" (Can they do it?) "Come on people let's get to it?" (Let's get to it!) "Come on shake, come on roll! Everybody hit the floor! Come on shake, come on roll! With the Grojband here we go!"

Corey strummed his guitar before singing into the mic. "I told the witch doctor I was in love with you." (Ohh Ohh) "I told the witch doctor you didn't love me too" (Ohh ohh) "And then the witch doctor he told me what to do. He said that"

Entire Band: "Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang. Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang. Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang."

Corey: "Yo DJ pump this party!"

DJ: "Everybody can they do it?" (Can they do it?) "Come on people let's get to it." (Let's get to it!) "Come on shakem come on roll! Everybody hit the floor! Come on shake, come on roll! With the Grojband here we go!

Laney: "Kin, Kon, hit it Core!"

Corey: "I told the witch doctor you didn't love me too!" (Ohh ohh) "I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice!" (Ohh ohh) "And then the witch doctor he gave me this advice. He said to."

DJ: "Ooh eeh, yeah, come on ooh aah!"

Entire Band: "Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang!"

Laney: "Yeah you've been keeping love from me and that's not very smart!"

Corey: "Not very smart."

Laney: "So I went out and found myself someone who'd tell me how to win your heart!"

Corey: "Whoa! Yeah! My friend the witch doctor he told me what to say." (Ohh ohh) "My friend the witch doctor he told me what to do." (Ohh ohh) "I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you, whoa! Oh baby baby!"

DJ: "Everybody can they do it?" (Can they do it?) "Come on people let's get to it!" (Let's get to it!) "Come on shake, come on roll! Everybody hit the floor! Come on shake, come on roll! With the Grojband here we go!"

Entire Band: "Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang!"

Corey and Laney: "Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bing bang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang!" With a final strum Corey finished the song and the entire place erupted into applause for Grojband including Kick.

Meanwhile Trina was finally coming back to her senses, with Gordon shaking her awake. He helped her seat up now feeling her head pounding. Trina remembered what happened and felt beyond humiliated, before she could apologize Gordon silenced her putting a finger up. "That was amazing." Was all he said before giving Trina a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes widened and she spaced out relishing the moment.

"I'll admit you kids know how to pump up a party." The DJ told Grojband and Kick. "I'd like you have this." The DJ pulled out a blue crescent moon and handed it to Corey. Kick jumped for joy having their first souvenir, Corey handed it to Mina who tucked it away in her backpack. "Thanks man." Corey said with a grin. "No prob little man."

Grojband finally left the building where Corey and Kick high fived each other on a job well done. Mina was looking back at Trina who was with Gordon, she would have to help Trina eventually unless she wanted her life ruined. But now she had two sides to pick, to stay with her new friends mainly Laney or continue to obey Trina. "So where to next?" Laney suddenly asked snapping Mina out of her thoughts.

Kick shrugged before saying he had no idea. Like the rest of Grojband they were clueless as well. But Kick did suggest something surprising. "Why don't we go to my place?" "Great idea, then we can plan our next move." Mina added along with Kick's suggestion.

Grojband agreed. They began to follow Kick when the door opened and Trina grabbed Mina by her shirt collar. Mina was met with devious eyes with a hint of flames. Gordon behind her with his arm over her shoulder. "Hotel, in a hour, understood?" Trina asked, Mina nodded terrified of Trina's demonic temper. "Good."

Was all Trina said before dropping Mina and walking off with Gordon. Guess her chance to pick sides came a little early, Mina deicded not to choose just yet. She'll tell Laney she forgot something at the hotel so she won't be suspicious, she just hoped this didn't end badly for her...or anyone else.

()()()()()()()()

The first souvenir has been collected bringing Grojband and Kick one step closer to performing at the talent show. But does Trina have something planned to ruin them all? And who will Mina side with? Things are just going to get better, so review and stay awesome!


	5. Laney Loses It

Grojband finally arrived at Kick's house and got comfortable around the living room. Kin and Kon on the couch, Corey in the recliner, Laney and Mina were leaning up against a wall chatting again. Kick enjoyed having other friends, he felt accepted for the first time. It felt good. Just then Kick's mom Honey walked in the front door and the first thing she noticed was Grojband.

"Kick, are these, friends of yours?" Honey asked as Brad and Brianna entered as well. Harold was still outside taking care of his precious car, Monique. Kick sighed not wanting to be embarrassed by his not so extreme family.

"Yes, this is Grojband. The best band in Mellowbrook." Corey and Kick fist bumped, he obviously loving Kick's introduction. Honey looked over the bang and shrugged before smiling.

"Okay, have fun." She said before going into the kitchen to put away the groceries. Brianna returned upstairs to her room while Brad on the other hand was eying Laney. Kick noticed this and stepped in front of Brad only to be pushed out of the way. Brad walked over to Laney and leaned up against the wall next to her attempting to actually look cool.

"Hey gorgeous." Brad said trying to flirt, Laney noticed this and pretended to gag gaining a giggle from Mina. Brad realized this and became furious quickly. "What's so funny!?"

Laney looked up at Brad with a devious smirk before replying. "I don't know maybe it's the talking dumpster in front of me?" Laney said and without warning Brad picked Laney up by her shirt collar. He was grinding his teeth in anger, Mina cowered in fear seeing that familiar temper.

"You got a lot of nerve girl." Brad said before winding his fist back. "Time to learn some respect!" Before Brad could even throw the punch Laney brought her leg up kicking him between the legs. Brad bent over in pain as Laney landed on her feet, she brushed herself and looked over at Kick for permission to continue.

"He's all yours." Kick said. Laney smiled and cracked her knuckles. "Thanks Kick, I'll be quick." Brad was cowering in fear as Laney dished out the beating of a lifetime. Corey, Kin, Kon, and Kick could only watch as Laney beat the living tar out of Brad who was screaming for help. Kin and Kon were terrified but Corey was smiling and trying to mimic her throwing air punches.

"Duck guys." Kick said and they all did as Brad smacked the wall behind them. He fell to the ground and looked back at Laney who had her hands on her hips with a pleased smile. "Boo."

Brad ran upstairs faster then Kick had every seen, Laney high fived him as she leaned back up against the wall. Nothing like dishing out a beat down to calm your nerves. Laney and Mina continued their chat, Mina taking quick glances at her watch from time to time. None of them had a plan for another gig, that is until Honey came back into the room.

"Kick don't forget to dress nice for Brianna's pageant tonight." She said before returning to the kitchen. Corey's eyes shot wide open hearing the magic word. He remembered how he and the band played at a pageant back in Peaceville, why not do it again. Corey jumped onto the coffee table surprising everyone.

"Dudes, Grojband is playing at that pageant!" Corey announced, the others began to chat amongst themselves and soon everyone agreed. Until Laney pointed out the obvious.

"No lyrics, and I'm not wearing a dress." Corey in a flash had his arms draped around her shoulders with a smooth grin. "No prob Lanes, we'll just have Kick's sister freak out for us, and we're in rock city."

Kick thought about it and it actually made sense. If Trina could freak out, why not Brianna. And Kick knew every button possible to push to make his sister angry. So Grojband and Kick began to discuss their plans, meanwhile Mina managed to sneak away and get to the Hotel just in time. She opened Trina's door to see her with her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot.

"Sorry I'm late Trina." Mina apologized. "Your just lucky my Gordon has kept me in a good mood." Trina warned, Mina remembered what Trina wanted to know and quickly told her about the pageant and how Corey planned to play there tonight. Trina was smiling deviously thinking of her brothers ruin, she grabbed Mina and began whispering to her to plan. Mina's eyes widened and in her mind she was apologizing to Laney for what she was about to do.

()()()()()()()()

Later that night at the pageant Grojband had their seat along with Kick and his family. Trina was at the entrance and caught sight of her little brother. Trina looked back at Mina who was wearing a dress that was the same color as her hair, her hair was put into a bun, and she was orange wearing three inch heels. Lastly her dress had orange highlights on the rim.

"Trina I'm not sure I want to do this." Mina managed to say. Trina was suddenly in Mina's face grinding her teeth. "Either you get in there or I'll make your life miserable!"

Mina sighed and nodded showing she understood. The plan was for Mina to make Laney mad and distract Corey. Mina didn't want to do this but it looked like she didn't have much of a choice. So with a heavy sigh she went inside, it took every nerve to go over to Corey and talk to him especially wearing something like this.

"Huh, hi Corey." She barely managed to say, Corey looked over at Mina and his jaw dropped. The twins were shocked as well, Kick was even impressed. Laney however looked like Trina with how mad she was now. Mina looked back at the entrance where Trina pounded her fist into her hand threatening her. Mina gulped nervously and continued. "May I umm sit next to you?"

Corey in a trance grabbed the back of Laney's shirt and put her next to Kick. Laney looked over at Mina who had sat next to Corey. Mina glanced over at Laney before laying her head on Corey's shoulder, Corey on instinct draped his arm over her shoulders. Mina noticed Trina motioning for her to keep going, so without much of a choice she continued. Mina snuggled closer to Corey before whispering in his ear.

"I've always liked you Core." Mina said catching him off guard. "Really?" He asked. "For a long time, yes. Le'ts go somewhere more private." Corey smiled before saying 'yes' a little to fast. Mina placing her hand in his and led him to a storage closet away from the stage. Brianna was already on and the plan was to make her lose so she would freak. But if Corey wasn't here.

"Laney we need Corey or we can't go on." Kick told her quietly, Laney glared at him and then at the closet where Corey and Mina left. Her anger was at it's boiling point, Mina was supposed to be her friend but what kind of friend steals your crush away? Laney cracked her knuckles with killer intent in her eyes.

"I'll handle 'em Kick, you can count on it." Laney jumped out of her seat and headed for the closet. Kick took this as his cue to ruin his little sister grand finale performance. She was doing a dance routine Kick knew all to well, he had to do the same one before with her. Shaking the memory from his mind he slid under the stage ready for the signal from Kin and Kon.

Just as Laney reached the door she heard a odd sound, it sounded familiar in a way. Like something she'd heard in movies, she reached for the doorknob when Trina grabbed her hand out of nowhere. She was smiling sinisterly as she let go of Laney's hand.

"Don't even try it, Corey is probably already knocked out." Trina smiled and called for her lackey. "Oh Miiiinaaaa." Trina waited for a answer but received none, now it was her turn to be confused. She knocked on the door and called again. Now Trina was growing irritated, she knocked harder and growled out Mina's name. Laney was just as confused as Trina was, Mina wasn't coming out and neither was Corey. But at this point Trina snapped.

"How dare you like ignore me!" Trina kicked the door open and her and Laney's jaws hit the ground. Corey had his hat off and with Mina's hands tangled in his hair. Corey's arms were wrapped around her waist in a tight embrace. But what was shocking was that they were kissing. When both of them saw Trina and Laney they pulled away quickly. However the sky outside began to grow dark as Laney's eyes set ablaze.

"What happened here?" Trina asked. Mina cowered back just as Corey took a step forward. "I can explain."

_Flashback_

_Mina had just led Corey into the closet when she turned to him and sighed deeply. She closed the door and locked it. "Corey listen Trina's trying to ruin your gig."_

_Corey was beyond confused so Mina started to explain the situation. "She's using me to distract you, I'm acting." Corey finally caught on. That's when Mina sat down and hugged her knees in guilt. Hiding her face Corey could hear sniffles and he knew what that meant._

"_You okay Mina?" Corey asked as he knelt next to her. She rose her head up where Corey could see each tear fall. He'd never seen anyone so sad. Mina had been torn down in every possible way. Mina attempted to wipe away her tears but more replaced those._

"_I'm sorry...I don't deserve friends, I'm just a lackey." Mina continued to cry as Corey helped her to her feet. She suddenly hugged him and he hugged her back. She needed someone right now and most people would leave her like this. But Corey cared about his friends and would do anything for them. Mina stopped hugging him as he rose her face to meet his eyes._

"_Your not a lackey, we're your friends. Kin, Kon, Laney, Kick, and especially me. Everyone deserves friends." Mina continued to stare into his eyes. Without warning she crashed her lips to his and never being kissed before Corey closed his eyes and returned it. Mina threw off his hat as Corey backed up against the closet wall. Corey's hands traveled around her waist as Mina's hands tangled themselves in his hair pulling him closer. That's when Trina kicked the door open._

_End of Flashback_

"Omg, Mina you traitor!" Trina screamed, Mina cowered away when Corey got in Trina's face. Trina took a step back as her own brother locked eyes with her. She had never seem him mad, let alone furious. But here he was absolutely livid and scaring the daylights out of her.

"Sometimes we just need to kick back and do what comes naturally! So lay off!" Corey explained, but she was absolutely shocked. Corey was standing up to her, he's never done that or even attempted it. Trina had no choice but to back down, that's when the entire place began to shake. Corey looked around and saw Laney shaking uncontrollably with rage, suddenly she glared at Mina and her eyes were on fire.

"I trusted you, protected you, stood up for you! You, you used me!" Laney screamed at the top of her lungs making Corey's ears ring. Mina got behind Corey for protection then Laney switched her attention to Corey.

"And you, I'm sick and tired of you ignoring me!" Laney finally screamed as loud as ever before firing off into the sky. Corey couldn't believe his eyes Laney was having a freak out. Suddenly her red diary with a skull on the cover came to her hand and a blood red pen in the other. Enraged Laney began to write out her feelings, the building felt like it was going to collapse as pillars of fire erupted from the ground. A pillar shot Kick out from underneath the stge and right onto Trina's head knocking her out. Laney soon calmed down and landed on her feet on stage,

"Kin, Kon, get up here now!" Laney ordered. Kin and Kon afraid of Laney's new found temper rushed onto the stage. Kin with his piano and Kon with his drum set. Laney pulled out her bass and glared at Corey before grabbing the mic. She was absolutely livid and she was going to let her feelings out right now.

"This is for all the girls who get treated like dirt!" Laney strummed her bass and the stereos began blasting with a song that Corey had never heard before.

Link to song - watch?v=Vc51ZFR-Fvc

Laney: "Yeah yeah. Laney B, the monster remix. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster."

Suddenly the whole place turned into a dance party with Laney's singing. Corey watched in awe.

Laney: "I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love. And I don't have to try, I just do what I does. Don't have to tell me, I already know. They all want meeeeeee! Yo, I run this, I smash it, like my bass real hard boom-bastic. Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster cause trouble, never listen to my master. New Benz all black from Malaysia, can't drive, but my mama don't care yup. To the top, I'ma take it to the ceiling, I'm on the moon but I feel the sun beaming. I'm so dope like ooh la la, so so fly like a helicopter. Sup to the hood and the homies on the block, doin' it big, ya you know, what's up. Some come and try to say I'm a problem, so crazy, gotta put 'em in an asylum. Some come and try to say I'm a problem... Ha, solve it"

Laney, Kin, and Kon: " I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster. I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster."

Laney: " I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love and I don't have to try, I just do what I does. Don't have to tell me, I already know. They all want meeeeeee!"

Without warning Corey jumped onto the stage with a extra mic.

Corey: "Yo, yo, yo I ran this, I rock this. I can see the future, no optics, mo' androids, robotics. Beam up hot chicks like I'm Spock…Baby chillin' in my cockpit. My spaceship got exotic, girls trippin' 'cause my whip hypnotic. They be talkin' like ooh la la let's go ball way past them stars, we don't give a.. let's go to Mars. Ay, I'm just tryna get it poppin', I wanna be the first dude to love a Martian."

Kin and Kon: "Nnnnnn."

Corey: "She love her mayne 'cause it's swag that I'm droppin', I kill the game 'til it's chillin' in a coffin. When I start, it ain't no stoppin'! Yo, yo, yo, yo."

Kin and Kon: "Yo, yo,yo, yo."

Laney: "Hey, hey, don't be actin' like." (Don't be actin like)

Corey: "Like you didn't know. Like you didn't know. Like you didn't know. Like you didn't know."

Laney: "I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love and I don't have to try, I just do what I does. Don't have to tell me, I already know, they all want meeeeeee!"

Laney strummed her bass along with Corey who grabbed his guitar. Both looked at each other as they played the guitar solo or duet in this case. Laney suddenly knocked Corey off the stage with a final strum and continued.

Laney: "I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love and I don't have to try, I just do what I does. Don't have to tell me, I already know, they all want meeeeeee!...I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster!"

The entire place erupted into applause for Grojband yet again. Laney glared over at Corey before jumping off stage and walking out. Corey wanted to follow her but was stopped by Kick running up to him and giving him a high five. The one in charge of the pageant walked up to Corey, a fancy french woman with a smirk.

"Splendid! Absolutely splendid! Here's your award for having such talent." The woman handed Corey a tiara that was silver with a green gem embedded in the front. He tucked it away and thanked the woman as she walked off. Corey looked back to the door where Laney left.

"Corey?" Corey looked back at Mina who was just looking at him guiltily. "Go, hurry." Corey nodded before taking off toward the door leaving Kin, Kon, Kick, and Mina behind. As he ran out Trina walked up to Mina grinding her teeth in pure rage. Without warning Trina slapped Mina across the face.

"Don't ever pull a stunt like that or you'll be sorry!" Trina ordered, for the first time Mina glared at Trina. Mina held her cheek in pain and then decided to stand up for herself.

"You know I'm sick and tired of being your lackey! Your totally dependent on me and I've had it!" Without warning Mina punched Trina knocking her off her feet. Mina looked down at Trina's now black eye with a smirk. "I quit!"

Mina walked over to Kick, Kin, and Kon to explain the situation to them. After explaining the entire group ran off after Corey knowing they were going to the hotel. Mina hoped she didn't cause to much damage, she got caught up in the moment that's all. She didn't mean to hurt Laney so much, she prayed that Laney would forgive her. But as they neared the hotel she would soon find out.

()()()()()()()()

Drama in the band and chaos everywhere. What's going to happen between Corey and Laney and can anything fix this problem? Or will it be the end of Grojband? See what happens next, that's all for tonight folks.


	6. Corey Goes Romantic

The gang finally arrived at the hotel where Corey was at the entrance of the dance room where Laney was sitting at a table with her head down. A Latin man was in front of the entrance blocking the way in. "Why aren't you in there Corey?" Mina asked.

Corey sighed and pointed at the Latin man blocking the path. Kick shrugged and tried to go in but the man only pushed him back. Kick looked up at the man with anger and tried again, but with one hand the man stopped Kick in his tracks. The man finally picked Kick up and threw him across the room and into a vase.

"If your friends with this heartbraker you have no right to come in here." The man said with a glare. He pointed over at Laney who a waiter just laid down a giant sundae for her. She sighed and took a single bite, she caught site of Corey and turned away so she couldn't see him.

"Sir it was a misunderstanding, we need to tell her." Mina tried to explain but the man wouldn't listen. Kick finally got back over there and took the flower off his head. He hated being thrown around by just about anyone.

"We need to get in there." Kick pointed out trying to shake his jumpsuit dry. Mina thought hard about how to get in there when suddenly an idea came to mind. A love song, perfect for this situation. Problem was where to get the lyrics, they couldn't use Trina or Laney again. So who?

"Corey I have a way to fix this but we're going to need lyrics." Mina explained. Corey suddenly shot to his feet in excitement hearing that he was going to apologize to Laney. Kick, Kin, and Kon heard as well and were just as excited.

"So Corey's going to sing to Laney?" Kin asked. "Like a love song?" Kon added with his twin brother. Mina nodded and the twins just high fived each other. Kick gave Mina a thumbs up obviously in on helping out. Corey knew he had great friends but now it was time to rock out a killer apology.

"And I know just where to get lyrics." Corey said pointing nearby where they saw Trina walking into the elevator with Gordon.

"But Corey." Mina tried but Corey shushed her and continued. "If Trina kisses that guy she'll go mad with love, and she'll go diary!"

The group thought it over and Mina's eyes widened in shock. "Corey that's...that's brilliant!" Corey brought everyone together and explained the plan. He just hoped that it worked.

()()()()()()()()

The elevator doors opened as Trina and Gordon stepped out hand in hand. Trina laid her head on his shoulder and sighed with happiness. It'd been so long since she was so happy, wait she was never this happy. Just as they walked past the staircase door Corey and the gang came out Corey panting for breathe.

"I hate stairs." Kon fell on top of Corey crushing him underneath. "You can say that again." Kon added. After Mina and Kick helped Kon get off of Corey they watched Trina lead Gordon into her room. Corey knew he had one shot at this and he wasn't going to fail.

Trina laid back on her bed content with her day. "Thanks for taking me out Gordy." She said trying to be cute. He sat on the bed next to her and got relaxed. "It won't be the last time either."

Trina giggled before kicking her shoes off, usually she would make Mina rub her feet but after earlier. Trina placed her hand over her newly made black eye, she never knew Mina had such a punch. She sighed still feeling the sting from the punch, she still couldn't believe she caught Mina kissing her loser of a brother Corey. She couldn't wait to gossip about this when she got back to Peaceville.

"How's that eye of yours?" Gordon asked laying back with his hands behind his head. Trina rolled her one good eye also remember that idiot in a jumpsuit who crashed into her.

"Still stings." She said. Gordon helped her sit up and cupped her cheek. "Let me see." She let him check her eye yet neither of them noticed Corey crawling through the window at the top of their door. He nearly fell but held on barely with his feet. He slowly lowered himself to the floor and began crawling over to the bed. He quickly dove under the bed and pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Okay now what?" Corey whispered into the talkie. He turned down the volume so Trina and Gordon wouldn't hear him. "Just raise up that way he'll slide into her." Mina answered back. Corey looked up and could see where they were sitting.

"Well here goes nothing." Corey thought to himself before raising up slowly.

"Ouch it hurts." Trina whined as Gordon took a closer look. "It could've been a lot worse, but your still pretty as ever." Tirna couldn't help but giggle at the compliment. With warning Gordon slid forward and both of their eyes widened in surprise. Gordon and Trina both closed their eyes and give in. Corey crawled out from underneath the bed, with a smile.

Gordon and Trina broke away with massive blushes. Hearts were coming out of Trina's eyes having her first kiss. She felt her heart fill with butterflies and the love filled her up to the max. Okay that's sappy even for me, let's get on with the freak out. "That..was...AMAZING!" Trina proclaimed before shooting off into the air leaving a trail of hearts behind.

"Diary time." Corey said as Trina's diary came to her along with her favorite pen. She began writing in her diary with the biggest smile ever. Corey watched as his sisters love freak out faded and she gently landed on her bed. Corey caught her diary and ran out of the room, Trina to much distracted with her thoughts to notice.

"Got it now let's go see Lanes." Corey said. The gang nodded and took off to the elevator. Corey couldn't wait to see Laney's face when he sang to her, he felt different. Like he was warm all over, he shrugged actually liking the feeling.

()()()()()()()()

Laney was in the dance room enjoying the show and eating her sundae. She never understood why ice cream made girls feel better about heart brakes but it was working so why complain? She took another huge bite as the couple on stage finished their routine, she wished Corey would do something romantic for her.

"Who am I kidding, he's probably off with that traitor Mina." Laney said to herself as she took another bite. Just as she swallowed the vent above the stage opened up and the entire gang fell. Kick first, Kin, Mina, Corey, and lastly Kon, now Laney was beyond confused.

"Get off guys." Corey said trying to free himself. "I told you the vents were a bad idea." Mina added looking at Kin. "Be quiet you weren't helping." Kin snapped back, Kick was the first to notice Laney and the rest of the room watching their little argument.

"Hi Laney." Kick said waving to her. She just waved back as Corey finally got back to his feet. The rest of the gang did the same, when Laney saw Corey next to Mina she got up to leave. Corey noticed this and grabbed a nearby guitar and tuned it as fast as he could. Kin grabbed his keyboard and Kon the drumset, Kick and Mina jumped off stage to let Corey do his thing.

"This song is for a very special person. Laney." Corey said into the mic gaining her attention. She stopped right in front of the exit and looked back at Corey. He plugged the guitar in and began to play.

Link to music - watch?v=ZwzTGWyh-f4

Kin and Kon: "Because your so smooth, so smooth, so smooth, so smooth, so smooth, so smooth, so smooth, so smooth."

Corey played like he never played before as Laney in some kind of trance took a nearby seat and listened.

Corey: " Man it's a hot one. Like seven inches from the midday sun. Well I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone but you stay so cool, so cool. My mu equita. My Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa. You're my reason for reason, the step in my groove, yeah."

Kin and Kon: "And if you said."

Corey: "This life ain't good enough, I would give my world to lift you up. I could change my life to better suit your mood. 'Cause you're so smooth. And it's just like the ocean under the moon, well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you. You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah. Gimme your heart, make it real, or else forget about it."

Laney walked up to the stage where Corey leaned down and locked eyes with her as he played the short solo. He suddenly continued the song his eyes never leaving hers.

Corey: "Well I'll tell you one thing. If you would leave it'd be a crying shame, in every breath and every word I hear your name calling me out. Well out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on your radio. You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow,  
Turning you round and round

Corey suddenly grabbed Laney's hand and pulled her up on stage with him. His hands snaked around her waist holding her close.

Kin and Kon: "And if you said."

Corey: "This life ain't good enough, I would give my world to lift you up. I could change my life to better suit your mood. 'Cause you're so smooth. And it's just like the ocean under the moon, well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you. You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah. Gimme your heart, make it real, or else forget about it."

Corey began to dance with Laney as she began to lose herself to the music and his voice. Suddenly their hands intertwined as Corey danced salsa style with Laney holding her only lovers would hold each other. Spinning her back to his arms he continued.

Kin and Kon: "So smooth, so smooth, so smooth, so smooth."

Corey: "And it's just like the ocean under the moon, well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you. You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah. Gimme your hear, make it real, or else forget about it."

Corey twirled Laney to face him and her eyes were lit with confusion and happiness. Kin, Kon, Kick, and Mina watched hoping things would work out. Corey began to say something but Laney put a finger on his mouth shushing him. She smiled sweetly and suddenly threw his hat off.

"Just kiss me already." Laney whispered, Corey crashed his lips to hers. He pulled her closer as her hands tangled in his hair pulling him as close as possible. It felt as if time had stopped and they were the only ones there, just like she had imagined. Both of them broke away for much needed air and starred at each other lovingly. Without warning the entire place broke into applause for them.

"You sure caused a scene Core." Laney said. Corey just smiled and chuckled. "Had to do something, right?" They were interrupted by the latin man standing at the end of the stage glaring at Corey and Laney.

"A wonderful performance, a friend of mine could use a voice like that. Here." The man handed Corey a card that read 'Loud N Clear'.

"Their having a music competition there tomorrow. You should enter." The man said before walking off to who knows where. Laney looked at the card with a smirk. Their last gig and they'll have their pass for the talent show. The rest of the gang walked up to them Mina got in front of Laney.

"I'm sorry Laney, please, can't we be friends again?" Mina asked hoping Laney would forgive her. Laney waited then rolled her eyes. "Oh fine." Mina suddenly hugged her tight saying 'thank you' over and over again. Laney was beginning to lose air so she asked Mina to put her down.

"Oh sorry Laney." Mina said. Laney brushed herself off and looked back at the gang. "So looks like we have a gig. Let's get some shut eye."

The gang just agreed and left to go to their destinations. Corey tried to walk on but Laney grabbed the back of his shirt stopping him in his tracks. In a flash they were face to face and Corey noticed the sly smirk on her face.

"When we get home, we have a lot of talking to do. Handsome." Laney said before letting him go and walking out. Corey fist punped and followed Laney out looking forward to the gig tomorrow. There was no telling what was going to happen. But he knew one thing, Grojband was going to rock. And that he scored a girlfriend to, in retrospect he was really starting to love Mellowbrook.

()()()()()()()()

Laney and Corey are a item, the girls are friends again, and they've got their last gig. Can things get any better or will everything fall apart? You can never know. Hope you enjoyed and please review. That's all for tonight folks and stay awesome!


	7. One of a Kind

Wasn't long before Kick woke up and got ready to meet Grojband at the hotel. Their last gig was today and then it was time for the talent show. Grabbing his skateboard he ran downstairs and opened the front door. He dove out with extreme speed down the street to meet up with the band, besides he had a plan for some awesome lyrics.

"This is going to be awesome!" Kick screamed as he went downhill to town.

()()()()()()()()

Corey finally woke up and the aroma of bacon and eggs filled his senses. He sat up to see everyone eating breakfast in their beds. He looked over at Laney who motioned for him to sit next to her. He got out of bed and sat next to Laney as Mina handed him his own plate.

"Thanks Mina." He said as he shoveled a bite into his mouth. "Don't mention it, I cooked for Trina a lot." The gang continued to shovel down their food and were done in no time. Corey quickly got dressed along with the rest of the band ready for his gig.

"Today's the big day guys, and then it's off to the talent show." Mina announced excited about their big performance. Corey grabbed his guitar before responding.

"I can't wait, we are going to rock the roof off that place!" Corey announced playing a air guitar to proof his point. Laney rolled her eyes with a smirk at Corey's childish nature. The band cleaned their plates and headed for the door but it was opened by Kendall.

"Do we know you?" Corey asked, Kendall responded by lifting Kick up by the back of his jumpsuit and then dropping him in front of them. Kick rubbed the back of head in pain surprised by Kendall's strength. Mina didn't know why but Kendall somehow reminded her of Trina.

"I came to meet Clarence's so called band. Not much to see." Kendall replied with a smirk. Now Corey was up in Kendall's face trying to stare her down. No one and absolutely no one insults the band! Laney decided to but in before things got ugly.

"So if your entering where's your band?" Laney asked, she didn't see a band which gave her some confidence. But we all know Kendall's to good at getting under someones skin. She moved from the door with a smirk and Grojband nearly passed out seeing the band.

"I present the real best band in Mellowbrook, the Newmans." Kendall introduced. Grojband each stared down their own counterpart angered seeing their rivals here. Of all people she could've gotten it had to be the Newmans, Kick noticed the tension and knew Kendall had done something bad here.

"Ready to lose Riffin?" Carrie asked. Corey stared her down and snapped back. "In your dreams, we're gonna win." Carrie laughed at Corey's claim and snapped her fingers. The other Newmans gathered behind Carrie as she and Corey continued their stare down.

"Guess we'll see you at the talent show... right?" Carrie asked knowingly. Corey scratched the back of his head before replying. "Not exactly, we need passes."

Carrie chuckled before pushing Corey into his band. "To bad so sad, see ya garbage band." Carrie said as she laughed on the way out. Kendall looked at Kick with a smirk before following her band. Kin and Kon helped Corey to his feet, now things got personal. No way was Grojband losing to the Newmans.

"Sorry about my sister Corey, she can be a little stuck up." Mina said trying to make him feel better. Corey was furious now, he wasn't going to be bested by some girl. Let alone a girl that looked like him, which he always did find that weird. He grabbed his guitar case from the ground.

"It's okay Mina. When's the gig?" Corey asked suddenly remembering why they were leaving. Mina looked at her watch and told Corey they had at least fifteen minutes before their gig.

"There's no way we'll get there in time!" Laney cleared up. "It's all away across town!" Kon added. Kin suddenly interrupted with a sly grin. "Actually remember our project that your funding?"

Laney's eyes widened because she was pretty sure she was going to die on that thing. She forgot what it's called but she does know that Kin and Kon crashed every time on that thing. "We're going to die." Was all Laney said as they headed outside.

()()()()()()()()

Now outside Kin put the finishing touch on his invention. "I give you the Bass Blast! Just strum the bass and we'll blast off." Kin announced. It looked like their cart at the smash derby, except with bigger speakers. Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, Mina, and Kick got buckled in when Laney grabbed her bass to start it up.

"Is this thing safe?" Mina asked worried for her life. Kin hesitated but answered anyway. "Well there's twenty five percent chance we'll die horribly." Mina's eyes shot wide open as she struggled to get her seat belt open. Without warning Laney strummed her base and they took off like a rocket. The wind was pushing everyone back against their seats making it impossible to move.

"Whooo hoooo!" Kick and Corey said in unison. "This is awesome!" They added. Mina hanging on for dear life looked at the duo like they were crazy. Kin suddenly noticed a truck ahead with it's bed down. Unable to stop they went up shooting high into the air, Mina screamed bloody murder as they began their descent. Kick and Corey were saying 'go faster', at this point they've probably lost their minds.

"Laney the brakes hurry!" Kin shouted, Laney stopped playing her guitar and pulled the lever that controlled the brakes. The cart began to skid down the road with a sickening screeching noise. Suddenly the cart slammed into a street light sending the band overhead and luckily landed right in front of Loud N Clear.

"I'm alive...I'm alive!" Mina said as she kissed the ground thankful she wasn't dead. Everyone got back to their feet and noticed the time. Only five minutes and they had no lyrics. Corey ran inside followed by everyone else when he bumped into the manager.

"Oh there you are, you kids are on in five." The man said, he looked like a punk rockstar. Spiked mohawk, torn clothes, this guy was hardcore. Kick helped Corey to his feet and then noticed a familiar face. Laney was to busy trying to explain to Corey that they had no lyrics and couldn't play.

"So where are we supposed to get lyrics Core!?" Laney asked finished scolding Corey. That' when Kick got their attention and pointed over to evil older brother Brad. He was leaning against the wall attempting to flirt with two girls, when Laney noticed him she smiled deviously.

"Think he'll give us lyrics?" Kick asked hoping it would work. Laney smiled and nodded, Kick needed no more as he headed towards Brad to cause him to freak. Laney whispered to Corey the plan and then told the rest of the band. They hurried over to backstage and prepared their instruments.

"Yeah the Brad works out, check these guns ladies." Brad said trying to flex but his arms failed miserably. Kick chuckled knowing this was to easy. He grabbed a nearby can of soda and walked over to Brad, with a smirk he threw the liquid on the front of Brad's pants.

"And that girls is called a loser." Kick said causing the girls to giggle. Brad tried to wipe the stain off but he just rubbed it in deeper. Without warning Brad grabbed Kick's by his jumpsuit collar, but Kick threw the rest of the soda in Brad's face making him drop him. Kick decided to continue by pulling Brad's pants down leaving him in his boxers. Kick knew one more touch should do it, so he tripped Brad making him fall through one of the tables.

"Dilweed your so dead!" Brad screamed getting back to his feet and pulling his pants up. Kick smiled as Brad charged, Kick sidestepped and in a flash pulled Brad's shirt over his head making him run head first into a wall. The entire place began laughing at Brad's humiliation and that's just what Kick had planned.

"The loser in it's natural habitat, humiliation." Kick said gaining more laughter from the building. Brad rubbed his face in pain as his anger broke it's boiling point. Brad absolutely furious shot up into the air screaming 'Dilweed' leaving fire behind him. Brad's black journal came to his hand along with a gray pen. He began writing like crazy, everything shook like a earthquake as the ground began to crack. Without warning Brad calmed down and fell face first to the floor.

"What was that? It felt so over dramatic." Brad said rubbing his head in pain. Kick caught the journal with a sly smirk. "I'm sure it's just a phase, Corey catch!"

Kick threw the journal over to Corey who caught it and quickly opened it up. After getting the lyrics Corey strummed his guitar ending sending a shock wave through the building.

Link to Music - watch?v=MuljlzBmtfE

Corey: "I've got this feeling deep inside, but what it is I don't know. My vision starts to change. My mind gets filled with rage.  
I raise my fist up to the sky."

Kin and Kon: "What do you see!?"

Corey: "The fear I see when I look in your eyes, makes you believe I'm one of a kind."

Laney: "One of a kind!"

Corey: "Fear I leave in the back of your mind, makes you believe I'm... One of a kind!" (Hey, hey, hey) "One of a kind!" (Hey, hey, hey) "One of a kind! And now I feel like I'm alive. Don't know just how I got so low. These voices in my mind, tell me it's killing time. And it's a thrill I can't describe."

Kin and Kon: "What do you see!?"

Corey: "The fear I see when I look in your eyes, makes you believe I'm one of a kind!"

Laney: "One of a kind!"

Corey: "Fear I leave in the back of your mind, makes you believe I'm... One of a kind! (Hey, hey, hey) "One of a kind!" (Hey, hey, hey) "One of a kind!" (Hey, hey, hey) "One of a kind!" (Hey, hey, hey) "One of a kind!"

As Corey plays his guitar solo Laney get's back to back with him and sings along with him as he continues.

Corey and Laney: "The fear I see when I look in your eyes, makes you believe, makes you believe. The fear I see in the back of your mind, makes you believe, makes you believe. The fear I see when I look in your eyes, makes you believe I'm one of a kind!"

Kin and Kon: "One of a kind!"

Corey and Laney: "Fear I leave in the back of your mind, makes you believe, makes you believe. The fear I see when I look in your eyes, makes you believe I'm one of a kind!"

Kin and Kon: "One of a kind!"

Corey and Laney: "Fear I leave in the back of your mind, makes you believe I'm one of a kind!" (Hey, hey, hey) "One of a kind!" (Hey, hey, hey) "One of a kind!" (Hey, hey, hey) "One of a kind!" (Hey, hey, hey) "One of a kind!"

Corey and Laney strummed their instruments together sending a huge shock wave through the building. Blasting everyone back against their seats. When the song was finally done the place erupted into applause and cheers. The best reaction they've ever had.

"Core that was awesome!" Laney said in excitement then she heard a wolf whistle from a boys in the building. "Watch it bub." She replied only to hear more whistles one after another. Laney blushed and just waved at the admiring boys in the building.

Kick and Corey did a rock on sign gaining more cheers as the manager walked up on stage. Corey stopped his sign as the manager made his own rock on sign before handing him two black spiked wristbands. The manager gave them thumbs up before walking off the stage.

"That's the last one, yes!" Corey said as he jumped for joy. He was so excited he grabbed Laney and kissed her making her eyes widen even if they were dating. When Corey broke they kiss with a 'whoo' Laney fell backwards unconscious in her dream world. Corey noticed and just picked Laney up bridal style before walking out of the building with everyone else close behind.

"Is she okay?" Kon asked concerned for their bass player. Kin answered just as Corey began to speak. "She's not used to Corey being so affectionate toward her yet. Her mind was overloaded." Kon thought about and then shrugged, it made more sense then anything he could think of. Mina was holding the tiara they got from the pageant and Kick was holding the crescent moon emblem.

"Tomorrow night, it's show time!" Corey said, Laney mumbled something as she snuggled closer to him. Corey just smiled at her reaction.

"Nothing can stop us now." Mina said with cheer, after coming to Mellowbrook she was freed of Trina and got to punch her. Things couldn't get better.

Meanwhile in a nearby alley Trina was hiding spying on her brother's band. When they were out of sight she stepped out and screamed her frustrations. "Why can't I like ruin my brother's band!?"

"Ruin the band huh?" Another voice said. Trina looked behind her to see Kendall with a sly smirk and her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I like hate my brothers lame band."

Kendall stepped forward locking eyes with Trina. "I can help, help me and I'll help you." Kendall extended her hand for Trina to shake. With a devious smile Trina shook Kendall's hand starting a very unlikely alliance. This could lead to big trouble for Kick and Grojband.

()()()()()()()()

The last souvenir has been collected which means it's Talent Show time! But with Kendall and Trina's newly found alliance will Grojband be ruined? Or will they continue rock to the extreme!? Only one way to find out, two chapters left and please review. That's all folks, stay awesome!


	8. Grand Finale

Kick had decided to stay the night at the hotel with Grojband, everyone resting for the big day tomorrow. But someone wasn't asleep instead she was outside on the balcony in deep thought. Mina sighed deeply as she gazed over the lights of Mellowbrook and the cool breeze flew through her hair.

"Mina?" Mina looked behind her to see Laney wearing a black tank top and shorts. She walked over and sat next to Mina with concern. "Something wrong?"

Mina nodded slowly. "I'm sorry about Corey, I really am." Laney play punched Mina in the shoulder earning a giggle from her. "I already said it was fine, don't worry about it."

Mina shook her head and muttered 'no'. Laney could tell she was serious about this. "I wonder if I'll ever have a moment like that again. To feel wanted... you know?"

Laney didn't know how to respond, Mina never really expressed her problems. But if that kiss with Corey was affecting her this much she had to make her feel better. And Laney knew just what to say to accomplish that.

"Mina, listen. Before I tell you this you have to promise to not tell anyone this." Laney said in hushed whisper. Mina just nodded wondering what Laney could possibly say at this point.

"Nick Mallory has a crush on you, he has for awhile now." Laney explained with a smile. She wasn't lying either, Corey came into the garage one day after hanging out with Nick and it kinda slipped from him. Mina deserved to know this, she deserved Nick way more then Trina did.

"Really, me?" Mina asked in complete surprise. Laney nodded with a smile before standing up and yawning. "We better get to sleep, big day tomorrow."

Mina followed suit with new positive thoughts. Nick liked her, it was a dream come true. But how would Trina react, who cares it's Nick Mallory. So worth anything Trina could possibly dish out, and besides she's dating that weird guy now. So getting back into bed Mina drifted off to sleep awaiting the big day.

()()()()()()()()

"Can you believe guys, we did it!?" Corey asked in excitement as they walked down the street toward the talent show. Kick followed closely behind with a determined expression. Laney was next to Corey looking at him lovingly since they started their relationship, Kin and Kon were just going along with it. It didn't affect them but they were happy for their friends that's for sure.

"To bad we're going home later today huh guys?" Mina pointed out shocking everyone. Corey sighed knowing it was true, they were leaving to go back to Peaceville a hour after the Talent Show. Honestly Grojband was going to miss Mellowbrook.

"Major bummer Mina, but true." Corey said snaking a arm around Laney's waist and pulling her closer. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder with a content sigh. Then the building came into view.

"Well lookey here, I was wonderin when I be seeing you kids again." The attendant said with a smile. Kick handed him the crescent moon emblem, Mina handed him the tiara, and Corey handed him the spiked wristbands. The man smiled knowing these objects well, only top notch bands got these.

"I'm impressed, a deals a deal. Here ya go." The attendant reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pass. He handed it to Corey as the others cheered knowing they had a guarantee into the talent show. But inside something evil was brewing, a truly diabolical plan. Backstage Trina, Kendall, and Carrie the band leader of the Newmans were going over the plan.

"You know what to do right?" Kendall asked. "And like make sure she sees you or it won't work." Trina added. Carrie smiled evilly and nodded showing she understood what to do. Kendall and Trina smiled as well before peeking outside to see Corey's arm around Laney's waist.

"She'll be devastated when we're through with her." Kendall said with a chuckle.

()()()()()()()()

Now it was eight and the sun was setting making the perfect scene for their big chance. The Newmans finished their song earlier and it was soon Grojbands turn. Laney was backstage tuning her bass when Kendall walks in to set the plan into motion. "Hey there, need some help?"

Laney looked over at Kendall and remembered instantly that her band was the Newmans so she ignored her. Kendall expected this so she inched closer and knelt next to Laney. Now to pull the trigger.

"He's hiding something from you." Kendall said catching Laney's attention now. Ever since the Mina incident Laney's been on edge. To bad Trina told Kendall about it, so this couldn't be good. "Corey loves me." Laney said back before returning to tuning her bass.

"Doubt it, check his backpack if you don't believe me." Kendall said before whispering the last part in Laney's ear. "Your his second best after all."

Laney's eyes widened as Kendall stood up and left her to her thoughts. Laney put her bass down and knew something was wrong here. Kendall had to be lying but what if she was telling the truth? Laney sighed and left to see for herself if this was true. Kendall watched from a safe distance as Laney left the backstage area, she spoke into her walkie talkie with a snicker.

"He all yours Carrie." Kendall said.

Carrie was backstage in her waiting room with the rest of her band. Tonight she was wearing something different however to guarantee the Newmans won. She was wearing a silk black dress the clung to her body, two inch black heels, her hair was in a single braid, and she had on light make-up.

"I'll be right back girls, just a little business to take care of." Carrie told her band, Lenny of coursed groaned being called a girl...again. Carrie left quietly and headed for Corey's room, this had to be timed just right otherwise it would fail. She found the room quickly and opened the door.

"Knock knock" Carrie said seeing her target Corey. Corey was tuning his guitar and didn't even glance at Carrie, she kind of expected this reaction at first. But nothing she couldn't fix or better yet ruin. She walked over to Corey and grabbed his hand finally getting his attention. He jerked away quickly.

"What are you doing here!?" Corey said. Obviously he hadn't even noticed her come in. Perfect, Laney should be coming inside soon. Time to ruin Grojband for good.

"Just wanted to talk, I have a secret to tell you." Carrie said inching closer to Corey. Suddenly she was close enough to whisper in his ear. "I always thought you were cute."

Corey's eyes widen like saucers, his heart beat increasing as he grew nervous. Then he realized this had to be some kind of a trick, something to ruin their gig. Without warning Carrie sat on Corey's lap keeping him pinned, she snaked her arms around his neck and smirked. His heart was beating at unbelievable speeds, he had no way to get out of this and his voice was caught in his throat.

"And finally...we're alone." Carrie said before bringing Corey's lips to her's causing a intense lip lock. Corey struggled to get away but Carrie pulled him closer forcing him to kiss her. Like on cue the door opened and there stood Laney, Carrie pulled away pretending to gasp for breathe.

"Corey?" Laney said slowly seeing Carrie and him. Carrie covered Corey's mouth silencing him as she spoke for him. "He's moved on, now shoo little girl."

Laney feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces ran out of the room crying. Corey suddenly feeling enraged pushed Carrie off him and ran after Laney. Carrie smiled and chuckled knowing her work was done, Laney ran outside her tears flowing down her face. Corey following close behind, being faster then her he grabbed her arm and turned her to face. She struggled but he kept a hard grip on her he had to explain and fast.

"Lanes listen it's not what you think." Corey said softly trying to calm her down. She looked up at him causing the guilt to rip him apart from the inside, he felt horrible. He knew he had to make things right, he'd fallen for her and cared deeply for her. The announcer could be heard introducing Grojband.

"Please Lanes, I... I only love you." Corey said cupping her cheek. She was quickly lost in his eyes before he kissed her. It was soft and tender, caring. She could taste his guilt on his lips and his apology. When they broke away he wiped away her tears with a small smile.

"I love you to Core." She said hugging him tightly. He hugged her back happy that was fixed before it got worse. Kick rna through the doors skidding to a stop seeing the duo.

"Umm guys we're on in two minutes." Kick said. Corey and Laney knew they had a problem now, there was no one around to get lyrics from. Laney sighed and apologized for jumping to conclusions. Then she explained Kendall must have tricked her, that's when Kick had the best idea ever hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Wait, let's use Kendall for lyrics." Kick suggested. Laney shrugged while Corey asked how he was supposed to do that. Kick smirked and said only one thing before taking off. "Leave it to me."

()()()()()()()()

Kendall was sitting next to Trina in the crowd waiting for Carrie to return, when she did Kendall smiled knowing her plan was a success. Carrie gave Kendall a thumbs up with a devious smirk, Trina high fived Kendall muttering a resounding 'yes'. Carrie sat down next to them and waited to watch Grojband fail miserably.

"Desperate aren't we officer Perkins?" Kendall heard that voice and knew who it was. She turned around quickly to see Kick smiling at her. Their faces were only inches apart, she could feel his breathe. She felt her cheeks heat up as she was frozen on the spot.

"Surprise." Kick said and then suddenly they heard the curtains open . There was Grojband ready to rock and roll, Kendall was to shocked by Kick's closeness to respond. Kick knew what to do at this point, he'd always wanted to do this and he was going to make it count.

"Kick?" Kendall said still entranced. "You deserve a reward." Kick without warning crashed his lips to hers causing a intense heated lip lock. Kendall closed her eyes and embraced every moment, they had done this before but never lasted this long. Both finally had to brake away for much needed air, and Kick watched intensely as she fired off into the sky. Looks like a win win to him. Kendall's green diary came to her hand along with a pink pen, she wrote faster then Trina or anyone else ever did. Wasn't long before Kendall calmed down and fell into Kick's arms, he laid her down in her seat.

"Thanks for the lyrics." Kick said as he caught the diary. With a smirk he threw the diary over to Corey who quickly looked at the new entry. Corey smiled and gave Kick a thumbs up, Kick pulled out his skateboard and jumped down to join the act.

Link to music - watch?v=x0XcOLuGkik

Laney: "Whoa, uh, oh, uh, oh."

Corey: "It's always a good time."

Laney: "Whoa, uh, oh, uh, oh."

Corey: "It's always a good time. Woke up on the right side of the bed. What's up with this Prince song inside my head? Hands up if you're down to get down tonight. 'Cause it's always a good time. Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care. Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere. I'm in if you're down to get down tonight. 'Cause it's always a good time."

Laney: "Good morning and good night, I'll wake up at twilight."

Corey and Laney: "It's gonna be alright."

Corey: "We don't even have to try. It's always a good time!" (Whooo)

Corey and Laney: "Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh! It's always a good time! Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh! We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!"

Kick started to skateboard around the stage lighting the fireworks he had set up. Causing a colorful explosion in the sky.

Laney: "Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again. Checked out of my room, hit the ATM. Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight. 'Cause it's always a good time."

Corey: "Good morning and good night."

Laney: "I'll wake up at twilight."

Corey and Laney: "It's gonna be alright."

Corey: "We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!" (Whooo)

Entire Band: "Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh! It's always a good time! Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh! We don't even have to try, it's always a good time! Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh! It's always a good time! Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh! We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."

Corey: "Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then."

Laney: "Doesn't matter where, it's always a good time there."

Corey: "Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then! It's always a good time!"

Entire Band: "Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh! It's always a good time! Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh! We don't even have to try,  
it's always a good time! Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh! It's always a good time! Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh! We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!"

The last firework went off making the Grojband symbol wearing Kick's helmet in the sky. Causing the whole lace to cheer and applaud them. Everyone went wild for them as Kick landed on Corey's shoulders doing his signature pose, Corey followed doing the same pose. The announcer quickly silenced the crowd and announced the winners.

"The winners of this years Mellowbrook Talent Show by a landslide... Groooooooooojbaaaaaaaaand!" Corey and Laney hugged each other jumping up and down in excitement. Kick jumped off Corey's shoulders just to bump into Kendall with her hands on her hips.

"Aw biscuits." Kick said assuming he was in trouble. But instead Kendall grabbed the back of his jumpsuit and kissed him quickly. Kick's eyes widened in surprise, Kendall was smiling in satisfaction.

"We have a lot to talk about." Was all she said.

()()()()()()()()

Grojband and Kick won the talent show and there's only one chapter left. And surprise with Kick and Kendall being together at the last minute. But what has changed since Grojband came to Mellowbrook, you'll see next time. That's all for tonight folks, stay awesome!


	9. Is This Story Really Over

Finally it was time, Grojband preparing to get aboard their flight back to Peaceville. Kick, Gunther, and Kendall came to see them off. They had a great time together, the flight was leaving in five minutes so they had time for goodbyes. Kin and Kon were up first.

"Kick we're going to miss you, it's been fun." Kin said. Suddenly without warning Kon grabbed Kick in a bear hug. "I don't wanna leave!"

Kon let Kick go and he gave them both thumbs up. Laney stepped up next but her eyes were locked on Kendall. Kendall had her arms crossed with a glare toward Laney.

"He's crazy, you know that right?" Laney asked. Kendall sighed and with a small smile looked over at Kick. "Yeah... but he's worth it. Take care okay?"

Laney nodded before she and Kendall hugged. Laney brushed back her hair and now it was time to say goodbye to Kick. Laney knelt down to his level with a small smile.

"I owe you big for getting Core and I together. Just don't tell anyone." Laney gave Kicka small hug before standing up, Kick motioned that his lips were sealed. Laney followed Kin and Kon into the plane. Mina ran up to Kick and hugged him tightly, she had changed so much since coming here and made new friends.

"I'm going to miss this place, and you to Kick." Mina said as he let him go, Kick knew she had definitely changed since he'd met her. He was happy that he had made friends to, he wondered at this moment if he'd ever see them again. Mina placed a quick kiss on his cheek before grabbing her suitcase and getting on the plane.

"Guess this is goodbye." Corey said with sadness in his voice.

"Thanks for helping with the Talent Show Corey." Kick said with a smile. Corey had to admit this adventure was by far their craziest. But it was also the most fun he'd had in ages. He was going to miss Mellowbrook.

"Couldn't have done it without ya Kick." Corey fist bumped with Kick before grabbing his guitar case. Just before Corey turned to get on the plane they heard to familiar voices that had gotten close on this vacation. Trina and Gordon were saying their goodbyes.

"Will I ever see you again?" Gordon asked holding Trina's hands. She placed a small kiss on his lips. "Of course you'll see me again."

They continued this lovey dovey fest until Kick crossed his arms and looked at Corey. Corey smiled knowing what Kick wanted. Corey walked over and grabbed Trina by the back of her shirt collar and started dragging her to the plane. Corey turned back to see Kick and waved goodbye as the gates began to close.

"See ya little dude." Corey said as the gates clicked close. Kick waved goodbye as well knowing he was going to miss them. If it wasn't for them he never would've won the talent show. So he gave them the trophy to take home, this would definitely start their careers.

"Rock on Grojband." Was all Kick said as the plane took off. Kick suddenly became curious, what was Peaceville like?

()()()()()()()()

Three years later

Corey just woke up to see Laney's sleeping figure, he and Laney had their own place now. Not married yet but he was planning it someday. A normal apartment with the usual, kitchen, living area, bathroom, and single bedroom oo la la. Corey got out of bed slowly and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Trina had stayed at the usual house, Mina and Nick were dating, everything was going pretty well for them. Grojband still hasn't become famous but Mina was now Grojbands official manager, she got them the best gigs in Peaceville.

"Morning Core." Corey turned around to see Laney with usual attire on. She had grown a about a foot taller over the years. Corey had grown quite a bit to, now having a lot more muscle. Yep life was good. "Morning beautiful." Corey said as he started the coffee maker.

He walked over to Laney and gave her a small kiss. Corey had been working on being more expressive with his feelings towards her. In his opinion he was doing well. But he had his good days and bad days.

"When are Kin and Kon going to be here?" Laney asked as his hands snaked around her waist. He smiled deviously before answering.

"Not for another hour." Corey said. Laney gave him a small kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. "All the time we need."

They went for another kiss, one they expected to be longer when the doorbell rang. Corey chuckling nervously muttered 'sorry' before going to the door. He opened the door for the mailman to hand him a envelope. "Special delivery." The mailman said before turning away and left. Corey opened the envelope to see someone had written him a letter.

His eyes widened as he finished reading. "Lanes get your stuff!" Corey said in excitement running into their bedroom to get his clothes on. All he was wearing were boxers after all.

"What's the rush Core?" She asked.

Corey didn't answer as he ran out of the room and grabbed Laney's hand pulling her out the door. The letter fell to the floor revealing one phrase at the bottom.

'Sincerely, Kick Buttowski.'

()()()()()()()()

Well that's it folks, hoped you enjoy. Please review and have a good one. Stay awesome!


End file.
